


Roses are red, Seijoh is blue; IwaOi is real, I'll fight you

by Akilest_Heel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akilest_Heel/pseuds/Akilest_Heel
Summary: Contribution to Oikawa's birthday//short drabble





	Roses are red, Seijoh is blue; IwaOi is real, I'll fight you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Grand King!

 

Roses are red  
Seijoh is blue  
How long would it take Iwa-chan  
To say I love you?

Oikawa is beauty  
Oikawa is grace  
But the thing he likes most  
Is Iwa-chan's face

Roses are red  
Oikawa likes milk bread  
In Iwa-chan's mind  
There are things left unsaid

Oikawa may be arrogant  
Oikawa may be rude  
But Iwa-chan is always there  
To lighten up his mood

Both of them love each other  
They just don't know  
Maybe it's time  
To let their feelings show

Iwa-chan decides  
and Iwa-chan frets  
So Iwa-chan makes a move  
Before he forgets

Roses are red  
Oikawa is nervous  
The way he looks at Iwa-chan  
Should be too obvious

Both of them agreed  
To meet behind school  
Oikawa hides behind his smile  
Before he loses his cool

'Happy Birthday' Iwa-chan says  
With a gift in hand  
Oikawa receives the gift  
And became the happiest man in the land

But Iwa-chan is not finished  
He has more things to say  
Oikawa holds his breath  
Is this finally the day?

The words left Iwa-chan's mouth  
As quickly as it could  
Oikawa lounged at him  
And they fell into the ground with a thud

Iwa-chan scolds Oikawa  
Until he saw his face  
A genuine smile was plastered  
For Seijoh's ace

And with that the chase is over  
Iwa-chan is Oikawa's and Oikawa was his  
Surely nothing can ruin  
The couple's perfect bliss.

 

**The end.**


End file.
